Caleo: Let It Snow
by TailsDoll13
Summary: Calypso has never seen snow before in her life.


**Hello, everyone! I wrote this for a oneshot series (Ten Days of Couples) but this one was pretty good, so I decided to publish it separately. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I ain't the guy that made Perico half-canon. Nor do I break into peoples' homes via chimneys to leave them gifts/be a pedophile that watches what little children do.**

* * *

(Calypso's POV)

I stared at Hephaestus, my mouth agape. "Really? I could go visit Camp Half-Blood?" I gasped.

"Yes, of course. This would've been offered sooner, but we gods were busy...cleaning up and such."

"Camp Half-Blood! Yes, I DO accept!" I shook his hand gratefully, then immediantly scurried around my room, dresses on one arm, and some books in the other.

"Ah, ah, ah." Hephaestus gently lowered my dress-laden arm with his fingers. "Those aren't warm enough. It's rather cold up there."

"Isn't it warm all year round?"

"Well, it depends. They do like the snow up there..."

"Snow!" I squealed, lifting my hands to my face as my belongings fell. "Oh, if LOVE to see snow! When do I go?"

"Right now, of course. By the way, everyone knows of your arrival, except one person." He winked.

"But who-" The question was ripped out of my mouth before my world turned black.

***JINGLE BELLS JINGLE BELLS***

When I opened my eyes, my breath was immediantly stolen.

I was standing next to a lake, with a dock for canoes. The sky above was covered with light gray clouds, with peeps of sunshine here and there.

But the most beautiful thing were the cabins. They were all arranged in a Greek omega, the head being a cabin with a stormy theme. Next to it, a cabin with peacock feather patterns appearing here and there. Oh, there were so many! I was instantly in love.

Suddenly, I realized how cold it was. My teeth started chattering, and I hugged my arms for warmth as my breath appeared as fog.

"She's here!" a voice yelled.

I heard footsteps, and then a blonde with wild gray eyes appeared at my side, a coat in her arms. "Hey. Calypso, right? I'm Annabeth Chase. Guess you've heard of me already."

I smiled. "Percy's girlfriend?"

She laughed. "Yeah, who doesn't know? Oh, here!" She handed me the coat, which I put on gratefully.

"Oh, yay!" Four other people came running up: A blonde guy with electric blue eyes and a scar above his lip, a creamy-skinned girl with choppy hair in braids and kaleidoscope eyes, an Asian boy whom looked like a sweet teddy bear, and a shorter black girl with curly brown-black hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm Piper, and this is Jason, Frank, and Hazel. I'm pretty sure Leo mentioned us to you."

"Leo?" Was he here? My heart rose in my throat, but then a voice threw me off.

"Oh, hey! Remember me?"

I whirled around. "Percy!" There he was, standing behind me: Tall, tan, black-haired, and sea green eyes. I hugged him immediantly.

"Hey, don't kill me, I have enough people wanting to do that," he joked, but hugged me back. It lasted only a few seconds, then we broke apart.

"Gods, I missed you," I told him.

"Me too. I felt so bad for leaving you behind!"

Someone coughed, and we turned around to face a girl with black hair, dark clothing, and Jason's eyes; and a boy with black hair and eyes, olive skin, and clothing like hers (with less metal, of course).

"Yo, I'm Thalia, and this is Nico. I'm Jason's sister, and Nico is Hazel's half-brother."

"Oh, yes, Nico!" I held out my hand.

He looked at it, then gently took it an shoke it. "How many people did Leo tell you about?" he questioned.

"Oh, many! Where is he, anyway?" I looked around, but frowned. He wasn't anywhere.

Piper nudged Jason. Then nudged him again. Then punched him in the arm.

"OW!"

"We told you to tell her~"

"Right! Um, he's in Bunker 9."

"Where he found Festus? Why would he be there?" I wanted to see him again, to wrap my arms around him and feel his curly hair again.

"Hephaestus INSISTED on it being a surprise." Piper snorted. "C'mon, we'll take you there." She started running off into the woods some yards away, and the rest followed. I caught up to her easily.

"Hephaestus told me that only one person didn't know about my arrival, but I didn't expect it to be him..."

Piper laughed. "Oh, he likes to meddle a bit now and then. If you asked me, my mother rubbed off on him. Now, c'mon!"

***JINGLE ALL THE WAAAAAAAAAY***

(Leo's POV)

"Buford? Can you give me my wrench?"

Nothing.

"Buford?"

"BUFORD, YOU DAMN TABLE! I NEED MY WRENCH! I KNOW I LEFT IT ON YOU!"

Buford trotted over, my wrench on his surface. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, I need to tighten just one last bolt..." I picked up my wrench and tightened just one last bolt...

"Perfect! Behold! Leo Valdez's greatest creation of all time!" Thunder boomed.

...Okay, it didn't.

I held up my aforementioned greatest creation of all time. Forged from tiny scraps of metals and held together with even tinier bolts and stuff, I had made a rose.

FornoapparentreasonofcourseIwasjustboredandwasall"heywhynot"soImadethisand...

Yeah, I'm lying.

The truth is, I've been thinking about Calypso a lot. I mean, more than lately, I've always been thinking about her. I can't imagine being alone on that little island. Sure, I've experienced that before, but I mean ALONE alone-literally no one else around. At least I had foster families, who gave me some things on Christmas (Underwear, really).

But I couldn't help feeling so bad for her. I promised I'd see her again, and I haven't been able to. I sighed and rested my chin in my hand, staring at the flower I made. Something nudged me on my leg, and I looked down to see Buford, acting like a puppy, obviously trying to comfort me.

"Ahw, Buford, you're sweet." He started nudging harder. "Um, not like that-"

Then he nudged the chair over.

"HOLY MOTHER OF ZE-"

CRASH! There went Leo Valdez and his chair. The rose went flying, then fell into my outstretched hand. "Gotcha!"

As I got up, partially under the table, the doorbell I installed ringed. Startled, I smashed my head into the table. "OW!" I rolled up into the fetal position.

"Leo! Get over here!" Piper.

"Coming, mother!"

"Don't make me come in there!"

"Chill, beauty queen! I just smashed my head open, give me a sec!"

I scrambled upright, feeling the knot on my noggin and wincing. Then I scrambled for the door.

"Hurry up, Leo?" Percy? Sheesh.

"There's someone you HAVE to meet!" Okay, Piper and Percy? Weird. All three of them? Weirder.

"Leo!" Oh, it's a double date, and Jason wants me to be the fifth wheel.

"Leo!" Frank?

"Hurry!" Hazel?

A gathering of the Seven?

"Hold your pegasi!" I nearly ran into the door, taking out a table.

"Are you dead?" Thalia? What's going on?

"Yes."

"Should I bring back his skeleton?" What the fu-Nico no that's creepy.

I grabbed the handle and yanked the door open. "Alright, what's going on, and why are there people crowding my door?!" I yelled, shaking my free hand, which happened to be clenching the rose tightly by its stem. I looked at it and then hid it behind my back.

Everyone fell silent. Then Piper nudged Jason, who nudged her back, who nudged him back, who nudged her back, who nudged him back, who nudged her back, who nudged him back, who nudged her back, who nudged him back, who nudged her back, who nudged him back, who nudged her back, who nudged him back, and the it was an all-out nudge war between the two.

"Alright, break it up, you two." Annabeth waves her hand between them. "Anyways, Leo, we have a visitor."

"The person you were talking about that I should meet?"

"Well, more like remeet..."

"What do you mean, 'remeet?'"

"Leo?"

My face felt slack as my brain processed the voice. No, it couldn't be...I thought she couldn't leave?

But then Percy and Anbabeth parted, and she came out from behind them.

"C-Calypso?" I nearly choked.

"Yes. Your father said I could visit." She smiled, her eyes shining softly as her lips tugged upwards.

"Calypso-I-Oh my gods..." I was walking towards her with my hands over my mouth and nose, like one of those people on TV.

"Leo...I didn't think we'd really see each other again..."

"Calypso!" I was running towards her and I hugged her. She still smelled like cinnamon, and her caramel hair smelled like those moon flowers, and she still had freckles, and oh my gods I was going to cry.

"Leo, it's okay." She lifted her thumb and gently wiped away a tear rolling down from my eye, but I could tell she was close to tears too.

"I'm sorry, I'm just-I was ready to see you again, I was already making designs for a raft, what supplies I needed, and-oh holy Zeus, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too..." Her voice cracked, and then tears were falling out of her eyes so I hugged her again and out of the corner of my eye Piper looked like she was about to faint from happiness.

Our second hug was much longer, and when we broke apart, smiling, even Thalia was making "awwww" noises (Nico looked really jealous for some reason, and he was glancing towards Annabeth and Percy. I guess he DOES like Annabeth, after all).

"Um..." I coughed into my fist. "I was really bored, so I made this." I pulled out the rose, and the noises doubled-even this really weird one that sounded more like a cat coughing up a hairball. Wow, Nico.

Now she was doing the hands-over-breathing-areas-like-you're-suffocating yourself-TV-person thing. "Leo, it's-I don't know what to say, other than...thank you." She half-whispered the last part as she took it from me.

"Yeah. Heh, made it myself."

"Thank you again." Her fingers traced over it, as if they were memorizing every line and contour.

"Hey, guys! It's snowing! Woo!" Thalia spun around, sticking her tongue out as snowflakes spun down from the sky.

"All right!" Percy grabbed up a clump, rolled it into a ball, and then threw it at Annabeth. She squealed, then picked up a chunk and hurled it at him, catching him in the leg. He yelped, "You bruised me! It is ON!" and started to make another snowball. Piper threw one at Jason, who retaliated, but missed and hit Frank. Hazel, with a look of vengeance in her eyes, carefully packed a thing of snow and lobbed it at Jason. Dead-on. He threw one back and hit Thalia, who smacked him woth her own. Soon, everyone except me, Calypso, and Nico were in the fight.

"Wow, that's pretty intense. Hey, you wanna join?" I asked Calypso.

Nothing.

"Calypso?"

Nothing.

"Calypso!" I looked behind me to see her stare at the sky in amazement.

She held out her hand. "Is this...snow?" A snowflake fell on her wrist, and she gasped at the iciness, but giggled as it melted.

"Yup." I stood behind her and wrapped my arms around her. With a start, I realized I was as tall as her now. Thank you, puberty.

"It's lovely." She stuck out her tongue as more flakes fell, completely entranced.

"Hey, am I gonna have to compete with the snow here?" I joked after a little bit.

Calypso turned to me and gave a warm smile that could've melted Khione. "No, of course not." And she kissed me.

Like the first on on her island, I was a little off-guard, but then I recovered enough to kiss her back. We hugged each other again, thoroughly enjoying every second. The sounds of snowballs stopped for some more "awww" noises, and then a loud smack, accompanied by an "OW!" And then another smack.

Me and Calypso broke apart to see Percy staring in horror at Nico, who had a snowball on the back of his head and was lying facedown. "Oh, jeez, Nico, I'm sorry, I was trying to get you in the game!" He jogged over to him, rolled him over, and lifted his head up, along with three fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Oh, jeez...I loooooove you Percy..." Nico's eyes rolled around as he stretched out his arms. "I love you this much..."

"I think you broke him," Thalia quipped, and we all broke into nervous laughter. Jason didn't, though. Maybe he was really concerned. Roman dude and stuff.

"C'mon, Nico, can you walk?"

"Anything for you, love."

"Oh gods."

Percy and Annabeth walked along, a stumbling Nico between them, as the rest of us followed. Calypso giggled as she watched the Seven-Plus-Three parade. "So, is camp always like this?" she asked me.

"Eh, pretty much, with more injuries, though. You're really gonna like it here..."

***OH WHAT FUN IT IS TO RIDE ON A PAIR OF BROKEN SKI-IIS!***

Anyways, if you liked, try reading "Ten Days of Couples!" Actually, I made it last year, so I should probably rewrite the chapters...

Happy Holidays!

Deranged Shadow Fangirl

P.S. My tumblr is gamzee-makaraoni, but I mostly reblog Homestuck. And British stuff. With a side of anime. PJO isn't on my dash a lot for some reason :/

P.P.S. Over 2000 words woo


End file.
